Should have known better
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: A sequel to reliving the past,Carlisle and Esme decide to visit the Denali coven. When Carmen and Esme decide to go outside despite their husbands orders, The both of them get into a whole lot of trouble. This contains SPANKING between husband and wife.


**THIS IS A CARLISLE AND ESME SPANKING FANFIC, SET AFTER BREAKING DAWN, I REALLY WANTED TO DO ANOTHER ONE OF THESE, AND IT TOOK ME A LOONG TIME 2 THINK OF ONE, WARNING : CONTAINS DISIPLINARY SPANKING BETWEEN HUSBAND AND WIFE, IF U DON'T LIKE PLEASE PLZ CLICK THAT LITTLE ARROW BUTTON AND LEAVE, PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIIEWW IT MAKES ME SMILE =)**

Esme's p.o.v.

" Are we there yet ?" I asked impatiently and looked over at my husband who was busying himself by reading a book. We where on a plane to Alaska to visit the Denali coven.

" Yes, Love we're almost there." He smiled and draped his arm over my shoulder rubbing it slightly. I smiled eagerly, I couldn't wait to see Carmen. She was my best friend, And Carlisle and Eleazar knew that we where almost inseparable when we was together.

The plane was landing and I starting tapping my foot waiting for the humans to get off the plane, I also hadn't taken a breath the whole 6 hours we was on the plane and it was starting to become uncomfortable. Carlisle chuckled at my impatieness.

" Esme darling I know the last time you saw Carmen was when we was with the Volturi but can you please try to calm down?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" I'll try my best not to scare off the humans." I looked around his shoulder to the window. I saw Carmen and her mate waiting impatiently at the bottom off the plane. I squealed in surprise and Carlisle looked at me amused.

" Come on, Lets go I doubt you can hold your excitement in any longer." He got all the luggage and I took off to the exit of the plane, Squeezing past the crowd of annoyed people I finnally got out and I saw Carmen and Eleazar. " Esme!" She screamed. I giggled and half ran to where they were standing. We embraced each other in a tight hug.

" Esme I haven't seen you in forever, Where have you been?" She asked. I laughed while she shot an annoying glare at Carlisle. " Let me guess, He keeps you inside the house under lock and key." I looked over at my husband nervously when I saw him tense, Sometimes Carmen didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. And Carmen was _not_ my husbands biggest fan. To put it nicely she despised him, only because she thought he seemed controlling.

I smiled playfully at her. "Stop it." I snaked my arm around Carlisle's waist while he was talking to Eleazar. After a few minutes of catching up we all headed out toward's Eleazar's car. As we all piled in and sped off Carlisle's phone rang, and he answered it. I sighed silently in annoyance. I knew that the only reason we came here was because of a new medical study him and his colleague was working on. When I herd he was going to Alaska, I begged him to let me go. After a lot of convincing he allowed me, but I had to stay with Carmen and Eleazar the whole time because a group of nomads was feeding here.

As we came up the driveway to their cabin, Carlisle got the luggage and held the door open to get me out of the car. I took his hand and kissed him on the lips.

" Esme ?" Carlisle said." I'm sorry but I'm needed at the hospital. Eleazar is going with me. Will you and Carmen be alright by yourself?" I heard Carmen hiss in disgust as she came up to where we were standing. " She'll be perfectly alright without you around her." She told him annoyed. I smiled reassuringly at Carlisle.

" I'll be fine, You go on and have fun." He kissed me on the lips. Before looking at me sternly.

" You are to stay here with Carmen, do you understand. I don't want you outside with these Nomads running around." He lifted my chiin holding my gaze.

" I promise to stay here don't worry so much." He smiled pleased, and then got into the car with Eleazar. I watched as the car drove away. Carmen grabbed my hand and led me into the house.

" I don't know how you deal with him Esme, Always breathing down your neck watching your every move, I'm surprised he let you came here actually. He treats you like a porcelain doll." I listened to her endless ranting on my husband.

I sat down on the couch in the living room. " Can you please stop talking poorly about Carlisle? He's not as bad as you think." He was wonderful, the perfect husband and father.

" I'm sure he's not... maybe it's just my imagination but he does seem a bit possessive. I mean he has a job as a Doctor, All of your six kids go to school, Even your granddaughter, while you clean the house and garden. Do you think he would even let you get a job if you said you wanted one? I remember a long time ago, you told me that when you was human you wanted to become a school teacher. What happened?" She stared down at me with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say. " I don't know Carmen, But I wouldn't want to risk putting any of those kids in danger if I lost control and slipped. And as for a job I decorate houses." I pushed away the urge to act like a child and stick my tongue out at her.

She started laughing. " Yes your own house!"

I started off into space frustrated with her. " The reason why I came here was to spend time with my best friend, Not listen to you talking about how bad off a husband Carlisle is." Carmen sat down next to me and took her hands in mine, Her expression was a mixture of sadness and surprise.

" I'm sorry, I promise that from now on, I wont talk badly about Carlisle, We are going to have fun today." She smiled encouragingly and got up, walked over towards the coat closet and brought out two jakets, She handed one to me And put her's on quickly.

" Come on Esme, I wan't to get to the mall before it gets crowded." She told me and opened the door. I stared at her surprised. " I don't know if you've noticed but Carlisle specifically said not to go outside."

She sighed.

" Esme, we are just going to the mall, We'll be back before they even get here. They never have to know." She went out the door and started the car. Carmen was obviously not taking no for an answer. I had no choice but to follow her, Even though I had a feeling that her plan was not going to work out.

( At the mall...)

" Carmen, Can we please go home now? The guys are probably back by now." I said while glancing at the endless racks of clothing as we entered the next store. We had been to about 10 stores by now. Picking up various pieces of clothes in all sorts of colors. I was suddenly begging to think that Carmen was worse then Alice.

" Oh my gosh, Esme you have to try this on!" She exclaimed. I sighed, walking over to her to see what all the fuss was about. I looked at what she was holding. It was a short red mini skirt and matching top, It was way too low cut and reveling for my taste. " Carmen, I'm the mother of six and one grandchild, I have to dress responsibly." I looked around the room and found a pink cashmere sweater and holded it up to her. " See this is something I would wear." She scowled and took the shirt out of my hands and pushed me towards the dressing room. Handing me the ridiculous outfit.

" I'm not taking no for an answer." Carmen stated. I went inside the dressing room as quickly as possible and threw off my old clothes. I couldn't believe I was doing this. When I put the skirt and shirt on, I walked outside without bothering to check in a mirror. When Carmen saw me she gasped. " Esme You look Gorgeous!" She spun me around to look at the mirror. I was shocked to say the least. I looked really nice. And I knew that Carlisle would be pleased. And although I ignored the looks that the men gave me in forks. I'm sure they would have nearly fainted if they saw me in this.

Carmen reached into her purse and pulled out a credit card that looked exactly like Carlisle's. She noticed my staring. " Oh, It's Carlisle's all right. I might have taken it from his wallet when he wasn't looking." She told me sheepishly. I stared at her in shock.

" Why would you do that, He is going to murder me when he finds out. We have to return all this stuff now." I bit down on my lip nervously. Of course spending money was something we never worried about. But the fact that Carmen and I went on a shopping spree with his emergency credit card was a big deal, Also the fact she had taken it without permission.

" Esme Calm down, Don't worry i'll replace all the money, I just didn't have any with me." She said nonchalantly and walked up to the register pointing to my outfit and swiped the credit card. As soon as she was done paying I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out off the store.

She entered one store promising it was the last. I waited outside for a few minutes, And was surprised when Carmen came out quickly, She walked up to me and put the credit card in the palm of my hand. "It's Declined." she said softly. I gritted my teeth in anger and walked ahead of her towards the parking lot. There was nothing more than I wanted to do but leave.

The parking lot was deserted and I stood against the hood off the car with my arms crossed waiting. I smelled the scent off vampires that were not Carmen. I turned around and saw three of them walking towards me. I stood there in shock and told myself to keep calm. But that was hard to do when one of them came up to me and put his hand on my arm. I backed away and hissed angrily, They laughed at my reaction.

" Calm down there, Just trying to be friendly, Anyway whats your name I haven't seen you around here before."

I looked over at him annoyed. He was about 6 feet tall and had red hair, that I noticed matched his eyes. I sighed loudly wanting them to know I didn't want to have a conversation with him, this was a bad enough day as is.

" Esme." I answered back curtly. He smiled.

" Well Esme, What is such a beautiful person such as yourself doing out here alone." I shuddered slightly and turned to look at him. " I don't see how my personal life concerns you. Now If you don't mind I'm leaving." I stood up and walked away but then his hand yanked me back. I spun around to stare at him bewildered. I tried to get my hand free but his grasp was too strong.

" Let me go _now_ " I said through clenched teeth. I doubted that the only thing these men wanted was to have a freindly talk. A black Mercedes raced into the parking lot and I suddenly felt relived. Carlisle was running vampire speed and knocked the man that was holding me captive to the ground and started ripping him apart. Eleazar was doing so to the other guys as well.

" Get into the car now Esme!" Eleazar yelled at me before continuing to destroy the nomads. I obeyed quickly and saw carmen start the car, She sped off getting out as quickly as she could.

" I'm so sorry Esme, I didn't mean to leave you, Carlisle and Eleazar found me after you went off, and I had to explain what happened and then we came here. And I'm so sorry If I got you in trouble, Carlisle looked pissed but I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Eleazar was pretty mad at me too, for the going outside thing. But once I pout a little and start fake crying he'll forget all about it." She rambled on and started smiling as she thought up a plan.

I moaned and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. " That's great for you Carmen, But unfortunately I won't get off that easy."

She turned her head to look at me confused. " What do you mean?" She asked.

I sighed and buried my head in my hands before speaking. " Carlisle is going to spank me." I said miserably. I heard Carmen gasp." Oh my gosh, Esme...Are you sure though?" She asked. I glanced over at her annoyed and groaned.

" Yes I'm sure, A couple months ago, I did something reckless and put myself in danger and when Carlisle found out he was pretty upset and so he spanked me." I told her quickly not wanting to go into details. The rest of the ride was in silence and as we pulled up to the house I looked over at Carmen to see if she was alright. She seemed upset.

"I'm so sorry that I got you in trouble. Do you want me to talk to Eleazar and see if he can persuade Carlisle to lay off the corporal punishment ?" She asked.I smiled to myself, trying not to laugh. " I don't think thats such a good idea." I said walking into the house. "Because I'm pretty sure that Eleazar is going to do the same thing to you. I might have overheard him say that he was going to take care of your backside when he gets home." I hung my jacket up and saw Carmen staring at me in disbelief. She sat down on the couch dramatically and sobbed.

" Esme...I'm not good with pain!" She exclaimed. I tried to think of something reassuring to say. But it was useless when we herd the Mercedes coming down the street.

" Why do I feel the urge to hide under a bed?" Carmen whispered to me softly. " Carmen No. That's the worst thing you can do. You should stay here and show him that you're willing to accept your punishment instead of acting like a baby." I told her, hopefull she would take my advice and listen. Her eyes darted to the stairs.

" Don't tell !" And with saying that she flew up the stairs. I sighed and waited a few seconds until the door swung open. Eleazar went straight up the stairs to get Carmen, While Carlisle sat down next to me. I looked down at the floor before speaking. " I-I'm sorry Carlisle." I peeked up to look at him. Carlisle's mask off calmness had dissapered and now he looked furious. " You should be, but apologizing won't get you out of this Esme." I nodded and looked away from him to stare at Eleazar coming down the stairs with a struggling Carmen over his shoulder.

Carlisle stood up. " I wouldn't mind catching a plane back to Forks to discipline Esme, I thank you for your hospitality though I hope the next time we meet it will be under better circumstances." Carlisle said simply as if discussing the weather. If I could have blushed, my face would be a bright shade of red.

" No, I insist that you stay Carlisle. I'll deal with Carmen outside." Eleazer said and headed torwards the door. "Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

Carmen groaned in annoyance. "Can you two please stop discussing where it would be best to spank us and just get it over with!" I bit down on my lip to stop from smiling.

"Good luck Eleazar, I see your going to need it." Carlisle said smiling.

" Shut up Carlisle!" screeched Carmen as Eleazar took off running towards the woods near their backyard. Carlisle shut the door softly and sat down again next to me. He sighed deeply and ran his fingers threw his hair before looking at me. " Esme I don't want to drag this out anymore than you do so please come here."

I nodded my head and slowly made my way over to him positioning myself on his lap. Waiting for him to start. And hoping that it would end soon. He removed my underwear and lifted up my skirt

His palm smacked down onto my exposed backside. I yelped and mashed my lips together determined not to scream. He brought his hand down at the same spot a couple times before choosing the next.

" Esme Anne Cullen did I or did I not tell you to stay inside?" It took me a while to stop focusing on the pain and to realize that he had asked me a question. I stayed silent hoping it was a rhetorical question. He gave a hard sharp slap and I cried out.

" Y-Yes C-Carlisle!" I sobbed into his lap, as he continued spanking me.

" Then You should have known better than to go outside. I wanted you to be safe. Eleazar and I knew that those nomads where still here, which was why I was so hesitant to bring you here in the first place. If we had not come you could have been hurt or worse, And I don't know how I would live if something had happened to you."

The spanking intensified.

" From now on you will listen to me when I tell you something, and I expect you to obey and follow it otherwise you will be right here on my lap, I had hoped that I wouldn't have to do this again after the werewolf situation but I was wrong. I will not hesitate to take you over my lap again Esme don't think I will."

The spanking stopped and I was lifted up from my position sat on his lap. I was still sobbing as I looked up at my husband. All the anger in his face was gone now and he gazed at me lovingly. " I'm sorry I had to do that, I love you Esme I just couldn't stand if something had happened to you." He said softly, his eyes pleading for me to understand. I buried my head into his shoulder and hugged him.

" I-I'm so sorry Carlisle. I love you." I managed to get between sobs. He patted my back gently, comforting me. I layed there in bliss until I heard something rip. I realized that from the waist down I was uncovered and completely naked. I stared at Carlisle in shock scrambling for words. He looked at me sheepishly.

" I'm sorry but I think I'm the only one who should be allowed to see you dressed like that." He stated. His voice thick with jealously. I remembered the outfit Carmen had made me put on and felt deeply embarrassed.

" And here I thought it was my cashmere sweaters that turned you on. Well maybe when we get home I'll ask Alice to give my wardrobe a makeover I'm sure she'd love that." I told him playfully. But he believed every word of it.

His mouth hung open. " Esme I'm-"

" Jealous?" I asked cutting him off. He smiled as I leaned in to kiss him, I was thinking that I was the luckiest girl in the world to have Carlisle as my husband.

**WOW THAT IS THE MOST I'V WRITTEN OUT OF ALL MY STRYS ANYWAY I HOPE U LIKED IT. AND I KNO THAT IN BREAKING DAWN CARMEN ND CARLISLE ARE FRIENDS AND ALL... UM PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW THE NXT STORY I WILL B WORKING ON WILL BE A BELLA AND ALEC FAMFIC, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON A TWILIGHT PAIR YOU WOULD LIKE MR TO DO THEN PLZ SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW BCUZ I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S, **


End file.
